Elements of Destruction
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Gundam Escaflowne crossover. Relena goes to Gaea and Hitomi goes to Earth (the Gundam earth) Completely revised.
1. 00: Prologue

Disclaimer:   
=P 

Authoress Note: A nice, new, and totally different version of Elements!! This time I've planned out my plot, so I can write a more complete story! Damn, this is going to be long!! This is only the prologue, but DAMN it's long!! I do have more chapters written, but I still have to type them up. They will come quickly, one a day or two, until I reach chapter 5, which I'm writing write now. Well, enjoy!! 

For those of you who haven't read this before, this is a Gundam Wing/Esca X-over. It's HYxRP, VxH, and totally non-yaoi. I have nothing against yaoi, I just like Heero and Relena more (But, what I like the best... Heero and ME!! WAHAHAHAHA!!! Heero-Plushie: *sweatdrop*)... but it doesn't focus on the romance anyway, so enjoy the ficcie!! 

Tama-neko: You'd better enjoy it! The evil authoress had us working like dogs on this!! I'm taking a nap!! 

Heero-Plushie: *deathglare* 

* * * * * 

Elements of Destruction: Prologue 

* * * * * 

A flower silently blossomed, its brightly colored petals opening amid the white-speckled velvet sky of space. The glowing red, orange, and yellow layers peeled away from the center, expanding ever further, revealing darks forms in its center. These tiny grains of pollen floated out of the safety of the flower, and rose high above the mortal realm. 

The petals of the flower began to wilt and fall away from the nexus. The brightest of the reds and yellows darkened to a dirty orange as they dissolved and disappeared in the cold, airless void. 

Two of the rising pollen grains grabbed on to each other, and began their ascent together. Then the dark granules shattered, releasing the souls from their mortal trappings forever. 

* * * * *

"Well, well, look who's finally arrived." a teasing voice ran out. 

"Fancy meeting you here." another voice joined the first, a smile evident in his tone. 

"Hey, how did you all get here before me?" the new arrival asked, filling on the light in the darkened room. It was spartan, only a table and a few chairs for furniture. The walls were metal, their silver gleam giving him the impression of being on a military ship. There were two doors, on opposite sides of the room. A single window looked out, the view hidden to him. 

Two men and three women sat around the table, playing blackjack. A fourth woman was sitting, looking out the window. By the look of the room, it was hers. 

"Unlike unnamed others, we weren't stopped in Customs." the blond haired woman said, from her perch on the windowsill. She did not look up, nor move her gaze from the sight outside. He voice was full of thinly veiled sarcasm. 

"Besides, we got here two years ago." a man sitting at the table said. 

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that you can't take stuff into heaven with you!?" he defended himself, sweeping his hand through his brown hair. "At least I'm still not down there..." 

"That's right. Your brother is still missing, Tori. What's taking him so long? Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't have a job to do!" she glared at her lover, the rest of their entourage looking on in amusement. They'd expected their reunion to be an interesting one. 

"Twenty bucks says Nia beats his ass." a whisper echoed through the silent room. Nia stood and pointed her deadly glare at the offending idiot trying to hide himself under the card table. 

"Fifty says she beats yours, Eric dear." his ever devoted wife replied, earning her a glare as well. She smiled sweetly in return. 

Nia turned her head sharply, sending her blond hair flying over her shoulder, her sharp senses detecting an intruder. Everyone turned to regard the newest object of the Ice-Queen's attention. 

The last member of the group was frozen in place, half inside the opened door. His eyes were wide with surprize and fear. 

"What took you so long?" Nia demanded, her ice blue eyes narrowing. "Were you trying to take something in too?" 

"Well....um...sort of..." the younger replica of Tori stuttered. 

"What, were you trying to smuggle in some marijuana or something?" Eric asked sarcastically, using the distraction to slip a ace from his sleeve onto the table. It was quickly intercepted by his wife, the lovely Maya. 

The young man turned bright red at Eric's comment. 

"No. Tell me you didn't, little brother, please..." Tori's voice trailed off as his twin pulled out a single five fingered leaf from his pocket. 

"It's only one leaf." he squeaked meekly. 

"Why?" Nia barely kept herself under control. 

He shrugged. "Because I can." 

"One hundred says she beats ass to hell and back. Literally." 

* * * * *

The mismatched group of adventures followed their guide through the pristine hallways of heaven. Some areas they passed through were bright, the walls glass, giving a magnificent view of the gardens outside. Other areas were were completely enclosed, but no less impressive. They walked through many a corridor with gilded gold and silver walls, acting as frames to the beautiful frescos imbedded there. 

The group of eight walked silently, trailing the small, pale girl through what seemed to be miles of hallways. Yet, none of them had the nerve to complain. Even the Ice-Queen, Nia, never once spoke up. Somehow, that five foot tall child had intimidated them all with no more than a polite bow and four words. 

_Please come with me._

The way her quiet voice had echoed in their heads, and how her delicate lips never moved, shook them all to the core. Not even Eric, the most jovial and cheery of the group made no snide remarks about having the shit scared out of you in heaven. _If this really _is_ heaven..._ He shook his head and banished the thought immediately. 

The ornate scenery around them assaulted his senses. The decor was not gaudy, even though it did remind him of the ancient churches of Italy. It was tasteful, and drew the eye in every direction. He wanted to stop and gape, take everything in, but he dared not loose the group. He forced himself to stare at the back of Nia's head, not letting his gaze waver. 

Suddenly, the walls and windows around them rippled and disappeared. Now they stood in a plain corridor with stone gray walls. A giant iron door stood before them. 

Their guide stopped walking, and turned around smoothly. She looked up at them, studying each one of them in turn. Her pale hair had a bluish tint to it, and her eyes seemed almost pink, in contrast to her pale skin. She had an otherworldly feel about her. 

_The Lady will see you now._

The great doors silently crept open as her soft voice echoed in their minds. Nia found herself to walking forward, crossing the threshold into the Lady's chamber without fear. He friends followed her trusting her judgement that it was safe to enter. Either that, or that it was worth the risk. 

"Welcome, Younglings." A youthful voice came to them. "It is time to pass on your powers and positions to the next generation." 

Maya, a woman with short red hair and piercing green eyes, stepped forward. "We are ready, Lady." she said boldly, not quite sure where the boldness came from. She was also not quite sure what she was ready for, but she felt Eric's hand in hers and was not afraid. 

"You are indeed ready, Guardian of Fire. Excellent. Let us begin." the smiling voice said. Maya gasped as she felt an unknown power wash over her, a great power. She smiled and received the power within her, only to glad to pass on her horrible burden. 

* * * * *

"Today a shuttle exploded near the L4 colony cluster. There were no survivors, but fortunately none of the nearby colonies were damaged." The newscaster paused as a picture of the exploding shuttle filled the screen. "The colony police have not released any information on the cause of the explosion..." 

Prince Millardo Peacecraft tuned out the TV as he waited with his papa in the hospital. He just wanted to go home, but he heard that he was going to get a little sister. His friend Jake had gotten a little sister a year ago, and the young prince had been insanely jealous ever since. He was willing to wait a little while in a boring hospital to get one. In the meantime he amused himself by sitting on his papa's lap and playing with his beard. 

A nurse stepped into the otherwise empty waiting room, obviously nervous around the king of her country. "Um... King Peacecraft... your wife and daughter are waiting for you." 

"They're both OK?" he stood, picking his son up off of him lap. The young prince looked on hopefully. The nurse nodded with a large smile and opened the door for them. 

"Papa, papa, can I go see mama too?" he asked, jumping up and down. The King of Cinq smiled down at him hyperactive son. "Yes, Milli. But we'd better hurry, your mother would kill us if we took to long." he said, taking his son's hand. 

"Yay!" Milli cried, and tugged his father along. "Let's go meet my li'l sister!" 

* * * * *

"Look at the sky!" 

"What is it? A supernova?" 

"It looks like one. What does the news say?" A woman asked, holding her little infant baby close. 

"I don't know. There aren't any TV's around here." her husband responded. 

"Lookie, Hitomi. That's a supernova. It's an exploding star, likely the only one you'll ever see." her mother held her up to see. Hitomi stared up at the black above her, with the bright spot in the center. She made some soft cooing noises to herself, and the began to giggle, reaching out with her pudgy little hands to grab at the distant explosion. 

* * * * *

Varie de Fanel cradled her beloved child, Van, in her arms. She had given birth to him only a few days before, and already the entire kingdom was in love with him. She began to sing him a lullaby, when a light from the window caught her eye. She walked over and flung aside the lace drapes with her free hand. Peering into the sky above, her arm wrapped tighter about her son. 

In the sky above she saw the black of night, stars, the two moons, and what appeared to be a flower, blossoming and wilting above her. 

"No." she whispered, not moving her gaze until the last of the flower had faded into black. Then she turned her eyes sharply down, to her son. "No, not Van. Not my son. Please, not Van..." 

* * * * * 

Well, do you like? I know, I know, you're confused. ^_^ And so you shall stay, for quite some time! The next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it!! *hugs* 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
http://go.to/ayanami_shrine 


	2. 01: Changing Worlds

Disclaimer:   
I own everything except Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, and all related places and characters. 

Authoress Note: You all very confused now? Well, this chapter won't clear much up. In fact, it might only confuse you further... 

Tama-neko: Confuse them? What about us poor muses?? We helped *write* it and we're still confused... 

Heero-Plushie: *deathglare* 

* * * * * 

Elements of Destruction: Chapter 1 

Changing Worlds 

* * * * * 

**_Eighteen years later..._**

The gentle breeze swept in from the east, blowing through the cheery blossoms, rustling the tall grasses. A young woman sat on one of the gently rolling hills, surrounded by fields of flowers, and in the shade of a tree. She had dark blond hair and gentle emerald eyes. The woman was dressed in loose jeans and a T-shirt, with a duffel bag to her side. Her name was Hitomi Kanzaki. 

She let out a long sight, and fell back onto the grass, staring at the clear blue sky above. She rested her head on her duffel and thought _I don't want to go..._ She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _Why did I even apply?_ Hitomi had recently applied to a college in England, and had, much to her surprize, been accepted. She'd only been to England once, on a trip to visit her old friend and onetime crush, Amano. It was cold and dirty there, in her opinion. Of course, Tokyo was no less polluted, but she loved her home and would make any excuse to stay. If she ever were to leave Japan, it would be for... 

_Gaia_

The thought conjured images of beautiful cities, dragons, bloody battles, black hair, ruby eyes, and white feathers. His smiling face flashed thought her mind. She saw him standing before her. Behind him, off to the side, was Allen, his long blond hair blowing in the wind. She could see others behind them. Was that Chid? And was she Millerna? Hitomi couldn't be sure because of the great distance between them. _Oh, I miss you all so much... I wish I could be with you now..._ she thought. 

They all disappeared in a white flash, except for Van. She felt herself float above the ground. Her eyes shot open and she quickly grabbed her duffel bag. Looking up into the column of light that now surrounded her, she smiled. There he was, waiting for her, reaching out his hand to her. She suddenly noticed that he was wearing jeans. They didn't have jeans on Gaia. A horrible felling of doubt stole over her. She got close enough to see that his hair was not black, but rather a chocolate brown, and his eyes were a deep, dark blue. 

"Relena!!" he yelled. 

Her eyes widened in shock. 

_That's not-_

* * * * *

Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, splashed ice cold water on his face, fully awakening himself. He tried to shake the strange dream out of his head, but those soft green eyes refused to leave him. He couldn't afford to think about the Seeress from the Mystic Moon. Now he'd be distracted all day. Van threw on one of his old comfortable shirts, and strapped his sword to his belt, unable to stop thinking about her. 

Van was King, and therefore had a lot of things to worry about, and getting a queen and heir was one of his more pressing concerns. He knew he was in love with Hitomi, he'd known it since the day she left, when he felt her being pulled from his arms by the magic light. Fortunately for him, if not for his kingdom, most of the eligible princesses had heard the story of the King of Fanelia and his love, the Seeress from the Mystic Moon. They were also all hopeless romantics, and thought that it was so sweet that the two of them had fallen in love. Therefore, they all gave him room, and only went through the motions of trying to win Van's heart, to please their fathers. Instead, they focused their efforts on other single princes and kings. He was quite amused when, while dancing with one of the young ladies, they would ask how Lady Hitomi was doing. 

Van shook sharply his head again, and marched out of the room. He headed for the stables, enjoying the brisk pre-dawn air. After a short greeting to the stablemaster, Van mounted his favorite stallion and set out for the Fanelian forests for his morning ride. The horse galloped around the woods, jumping streams and narrowly missing trees, grateful for the exercise. Van used this time to think about anything that crossed his mind, except for _her_. 

To get his mind off of that which was tearing up his heart, he thought about the rather disturbing news that his spies brought him the night before. Van would trust the messenger and spy with his life, and with his kingdom. Van held few people in as high regard as this one. Van, therefore, could not doubt her word. 

Asturia was preparing for war. 

As best as the young woman could tell, they were fortifying all of their borders, especially those on the embattled land of Zaibach, where, after three years, civil war still raged. More disturbing, Asturia was putting a special emphasis on the borders with Fanelia. 

Zaibach was of no concern to Van. It was powerless in its current state of infighting, and it was too closely watched by every country on Gaia. They would not start another Fate War. 

Which did not mean that no one else would. He couldn't think of why anyone would wish to control Fate, but not everyone had the experience in meddling with greater powers that he did. Besides, no one ever really understands the bad guy anyway. 

What did concern him was the fact that the normally peaceful land of Asturia was raising armies. Now that Millerna was Queen, he could not imagine Asturia going to war. 

Van's musing were interrupted by the horse, its constant movement stopped. The creature was scared. Van patted its neck, comforting it, as he scanned the woods and sky around him. _A dragon, perhaps...?_

A column of light, a sight that Van knew all too well, appeared in the sky not far from him. His eyes widened. "Hitomi!" he whispered, and urged to horse closer to the light. When the animal refused to budge, Van jumped off and ran full tilt through the trees, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. 

He burst into a clearing just as the last wisps of the divine light faded into the pre-dawn darkness. On grass before him lay a still figure. It was female for sure, but her long blond hair masked her face. 

Van dared not break the silence. He walked over and knelt in the dew-soaked grass by the girl. She groaned and tried to push herself up, but when Van reached out to help her, her arms buckled and collapsed under her. The young king quickly took the girl in his arms turned her over. He gasped. _This is not Hitomi!_ he thought, as her eyes, her _blue_ eyes, fluttered open. 

"He...Heero..." she whispered, looking up at him. Then her eyes closed again. Van had no idea who or what this 'Heero' was, but he didn't care. He gathered up the limp body in his arms and found his horse. Mounting it, he took the second girl from the Mystic Moon back with him to Fanelia. 

* * * * *

Sakoto ran across the open field, laughing and jumping. Leaping as high into the air as humanly possible, and then still further on the wings of magic, she intercepted a large leather ball. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she set off at a dead run. Her eyes were bright with her success, and she let out a loud whoop. In all of her 15 years, she only managed to catch the ball a few times. She continued to run forward, her goal coming ever closer, until her foot caught on a large rock. Sakoto felt her ankle twist, quite painfully, father than it was ever meant to, and she fell to the ground. 

Or, rather, she would have fell to the ground, had not a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, sweeping her off of her feet. But, unlike the ancient cliche, her savior didn't set her down gently afterwards. Rather, she was lifted farther from the ground, until she was at least several dozen feet up. She was not scared at all, knowing full well who had caught her. Sakoto's stomach fell as she was deftly tossed free of the arms, only to be caught again in a more comfortable position. 

"You have to be more careful." a young voice reproached. She smiled at the young man sweetly. 

"I caught the ball." she said, still proud of her achievement. 

"Winning the game is nothing if you get hurt." he said, his dark hair whipping in the wind. Sakoto pouted at him, her mismatched eyes twinkling. 

"Kaoru, I can heal myself." she said. He flapped his broad white wings, heading down towards the ground. He landed and sent her down gently. Standing up straight, he pulling in his wings, a mark of his draconian heritage. 

"That's no excuse for being careless." he knelt to inspect her ankle. Another draconian, a younger boy with blond hair, flew overhead. Sakoto deftly tossed him the leather ball that she had intercepted earlier. He caught it, and flew back to where the rest of the youth of their draconian tribe waited. 

"You're much too overprotective." she continued their never-ending argument. She reached down and gently touched her twisted -no, broken- ankle. Kaoru placed his hand over hers, covering the red and swollen joint. 

"You're much too reckless." he countered, a smile touching his lips. He was always practical, putting safety first. Sakoto, on the other hand, was a thrillseeker, who always loved a good adrenaline rush, regardless of the consequences. She was quick to anger, her personalty was as fiery as her long red hair. The two of them made quite a pair, their differences only enhancing their relationship. 

His cautious nature had saved her from injury many times, but if it weren't for her willingness to plunge into the unknown, she would never have found the little boy with the broken wing all those years ago. It was because she was exploring so deep in the forests that she escaped the slaughter that took her family from her. She had heard the legends of the cursed people, the draconians, but that only drew her to him. The little human girl help him nurse his wing and the leg he had broken in the fall, drawing on her inborn magic talents. In return, when she found her family dead, he offered her a shoulder to cry on, and asked her if she wanted to come to live with his tribe, if he ever found them. His mother was only too glad to agree, when they were found in a cave a week later, and adopted the three year old child. 

Whispering words of power, Sakoto pulled energy from the soil beneath her. Her ankle was enveloped in a faint green light, and the bones returned to their natural locations, kitting together. 

The energy dissipated. Kaoru, being the gentleman he was, stood up, and held out a hand to her. She took it, and pulled herself to her feet. She then leaned against his chest, exhausted by first the game and then the spell. 

One of their winged friends swooped overhead, narrowly missing Kaoru. "Go back to the camp!" he called. "The elders called for you two." Kaoru and Sakoto nodded their thanks to him, before Kaoru lept into the air, carrying her to the cluster of tents hidden by the thick forests. 

* * * * * 

Well, we have some new characters, and some shuffling of character location occurs. I'll have more ready soon!! *hugs* 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
http://go.to/ayanami_shrine 


	3. 02: Tearful Partings

Disclaimer:   
Yes!! I own it all!! All of it!! You see, the Matrix controls everything....and I control the Matrix!! I am invincible!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *thud* 

Tama-neko: *holding a club* Sorry, I had to knock her out before she called every vulture- I mean, lawyer- in the country down on us. No, she owns nothing but us poor muses, and even then, she doesn't own out names. *sigh* 

Heero-Plushie: *pulls out a gun* Omae o korosu, Ayanami. 

Tama-neko: No! *thwack* Bad Heero-Plushie! If you kill her, then we get sent to Ayame-chan! 

Heero-Plushie: Which is worse? Evil girl or evil girl's twin sister? *shrug* At least here I'm not trapped with that weird bandit or that blue haired monk dude. 

Ayanami: Tee hee... Heero said 'dude'. *giggle* 

Heero-Plushie: Omae o korosu, Ayanami! 

* * * * * 

Elements of Destruction: Chapter 2 

Tearful Partings 

* * * * * 

_**FLASHBACK**_

Relena Darlian was wearing one of her most expensive and impressive ball gowns, which unfortunately made it one of the most cumbersome. It was white, covered in pearls and layers of lace, but underneath were at least a dozen layers of petticoats. Girls of the past had thanked the Powers That Be that the dresses of the 16th century had gone out of style. Relena could only curse said Powers, for those dresses had once more become popular with the rise of Romafeller. 

Relena sighed, and looked out over the crowded room. It was her 18th birthday and, much to her dismay, Millardo had thrown a ball for her. Hilde had advised her to ditch, and had given her the location of a rather large rave taking place in the desert that same night. Relena was sorely tempted, but her brother had come all the way from Mars to see her. Not to mention, if she disappeared like that, her brother was going to go nuts. No, he'd go worse then nuts. It'd be like Quatre on Zero. No, ditching was no an option. 

It was only 10 pm and she had already danced with every man in the ball, some twice. But she had yet to dance with the one man that she longed to see, the one guest from whom she'd received no RSVP. 

Heero Yuy. 

She wasn't sure what she'd do if she saw him. Would she run to him and throw herself into his arms? That sounded good and romantic, but she doubted she would. She'd sooner slap him and scream her heart out, telling him exactly what kind of hell the past few years of her live had been. That sounded very therapeutic, but it wasn't really his fault, so she shouldn't rant at him. And, option number three, would she catch a glimpse of his deep blue eyes, and then run and hide? That last was the least appealing option of all, but she forced herself to admit that it was most likely. She really didn't know, and she wasn't going to find out soon. 

Quatre and Duo were standing over by the refreshments, chatting quietly. The had both told her that they were sure Heero had received the invitation, but neither knew if he would come. Duo had ventured a guess, then placed money on it. He said that Heero would come, but definitely not through the front door. Just to humor him, Relena took his bet before returning to the dance floor. That had been two hours ago. 

There. Noin had Millardo occupied, probably by hinting at things that Relena didn't want to know. Relena's bodyguard, a talented young woman named Mary, was being hit on by some minor nobility. Wufei, with his permanent scowl, was currently directing his attention on a young duke who had the gall to ask Sally Po for a dance. If looks could kill, that man would be nothing but a pair of smoldering boots. Relena stifled a giggle and took her chance, sneaking out into the gardens behind the ballroom. It's amazing how one can learn to move so silently, even in a ball gown, if one had enough practice. 

Once she was out of sight of the many balconies overlooking the gardens, she ran into the hedge maze. She knew exactly where she was, and where she was going. Soon she came to an ornate marble fountain, set with jade, onyx, and other semiprecious stones. She sat down on the grass surrounding the fountain, her skirts billowing out around her. 

She let out another long sigh, perhaps the millionth one this night, and thought to herself. _He's not coming back. Ever. Why can't I accept this? Why can't I just forget him and get on with my life?_ She buried her face in her hands and whispered, "Why?" 

"Why what?" a deep, familiar voice came from behind her. 

Relena's head jerked up, and she look around for the voice's owner. looking behind her, she spotted a dark figure hidden in the shadows. He stepped into the moonlight, meeting Relena's tear-filled eyes. 

"Heero..." she whispered, getting lost in his deep blue eyes. She turned away from him, and covered her face with her hands once more. She tried desperately to control herself, but gave up as a sob racked her body. _He's here, oh God, he's here..._ the thoughts tumbled. _Why...? Tears? I should be happy, but I'm crying? Why?_

"Relena?" he asked, concern and confusion evident in his face, if not in his voice. She felt him place a warm hand on his shoulder, and jerked away. 

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, glaring at him through her tears. "Go!" she commanded. He did not obey. _Looks like I owe Duo ten dollars._ she thought, enjoying the small, cruel irony. "I said go!" she yelled once more, before she fell, sobbing to the ground. _Why am I crying?! I'm stronger than this! I am!_ she sobbed even harder, angry at herself. He had finally come to her, and all she could do was scream and yell and cry. 

Heero stared at her, shocked at her reaction. Whatever he had expected from her, he hadn't expected this. Seeing her cry like this, he was completely paralyzed. He couldn't move or speak. He'd never seen her break down completely, and when she did cry, she never had cried this hard. The sight of it broke his heart, whose existence he'd only managed to accept recently. Seeing her like that made him want to pull her into his arms and comfort her, although he had no idea where such ideas were coming from. 

_He's just here to jerk me around some more, he won't stay, his 'missions' are too important. God, what am I thinking! Do I really doubt him that much!_ her conscious reprimanded her. She would have cried harder if she had had the strength to. 

"Re...Relena..." he found his voice. _Did I really hurt her that much?_ his guilt assailed him. 

Relena didn't hear him, or the pain in his voice. She was smiling through her tears, laughing silently at the cruel irony that ran her life. Less than an hour before she had been wish with all her might to see him. Of course, that was when she was dancing with one of the most corpulent of her guests, and was dreaming of a fairy-tale prince with Heero's face to sweep her off of her feet, and ride away on his white horse, happy ever after. _I want to disappear. I hate this. I wish I was anywhere but here. I want to go somewhere else. Please, God, take me somewhere else..._

"Relena! _Relena!_" his panicked cries broke through her hastily erected shields, and pierced her to the core. He was afraid of something, that much she could hear in his voice. Afraid for _her_? She opened her eyes, only to squeeze them shut again. 

"It's so bright." she whispered, covering her eyes with her arms. She had cried her self dry, and was now tired, calmly accepting the strange light around her. She could hear the rustling of the trees around her, the soft crunch of Heero's shoe on the grass. It seemed as if there should be a great roaring in her ears, but there was not. She felt herself grow lighter, and the ground drift down below her. Didn't resist as she was carried upward, still covering her eyes. 

"Relena!" she felt a tug on her arm. Opening her eyes despite the brightness, she saw Heero, with a firm grip on her arm. She wrapped her fingers around his forearm, and began to move the other hand down to grasp his other arm. Then fear made it's way through her, filling her eyes and her heart. _**Why are you resisting, Princess?**_ A thousand tiny voices echoed in her ears. _**Don't you want to come with us? To go someplace else?**_

Relena's fear drained away. She gave Heero a soft, sad smile, and closed her eyes, falling into blissful sleep. Heero's grip soon faltered, and Relena floated away, disappearing in a matter of seconds. 

"Relena!!!" He cried out, reaching for the heavens. The light disappeared and he was left alone in the cold night. 

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * * * *

When they arrived at the cluster of tents, Kaoru and Sakoto saw one of the elders approaching them. She, despite her age, had rich brown hair that reached the ground and fine pale skin. Her pure white wings were spread, framing her flawless beauty. 

Kaoru and Sakoto bowed before, as was custom. They straightened, and the Lady favored them with a smile. "You two have been causing trouble?" 

"I haven't!" Kaoru said, glancing at Sakoto. She simply stuck her tongue out at him in a most juvenile display. The Lady laughed once more. 

"You've not been called on to answer for one of your crimes." she said, evoking memories of missing blueberry pies in all of them. Her face saddened. "Remember what I told you two before?" she asked, her meaning clear. Sakoto grabbed Kaoru's hand and nodded. "It is time." 

"But, why now, Lady?" Sakoto protested. "I've still got much to learn!" 

"You've learned all I can teach you." the matriarch assured them. "Now go!" a sudden urgency entered her voice. "Hide in the mountains! Go!" Kaoru nodded, and was going to pick Sakoto up when she spoke again. "No! Hide your wings and let no one see your magic!" 

"Yes, mother." Kaoru respond, and the two of them ran out of the camp, hand in hand. He turned and called out, "Goodbye!" Sakoto waved, and they turned and ran again. 

Varie sighed, and waved back. "Take care, my son." she whispered. "Protect her, and yourself." 

* * * * *

Hitomi floated down through the column of light, and landed softly in a small garden. She looked around and confirmed her horrible doubts. "Kore wa Gaia ja nai." she said to herself. Turning around, her eyes fell on a young man, standing very still, staring at her. Hitomi supposed that she'd scared the wits out of him. He was short, and looked to be Japanese in origin. He had chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" he asked, harshly. Hitomi paused, not expecting to hear another language. She dredged up her old English lessons, and replied. 

"I am Hitomi Kanzaki." she said, stumbling on the foreign words. "Who are y-" she cut herself off as the garden around her rippled and faded into black, leaving only the two of them. "Iie, iie..." she slipped back into Japanese, her eyes focused on the brown-haired boy. Then he too vanished, and she was alone in the darkness. 

Hearing a rhythmic _swooshing_ sound, she whirled around. She saw her red pendant, the one her grandmother had given to her, and she, in turn, had given to Van. It was swinging in the air before her, keeping it's perfect time. And, as always, it seemed to have an inner fire burning within it. 

Something caught Hitomi's eye. It was a flash of light, from a white pendant across from her. Behind the pendant was a girl, about two years younger than her, with raven hair. Her white pendant was a clone of Hitomi's, except for the color. To Hitomi's left was another girl, but she had red hair. Before her swung a green pendant. Finally, the last component of the vision, the girl to Hitomi's right, staring back at her with all of the confusion and fear that was in Hitomi's heart, and probably mirrored in her face. She was about the same age as Hitomi, and had long blond hair and light blue eyes. A blue pendant was suspended in front of her, swinging in rhythm with all the rest. 

Her red pendant stopped midswing and stood incredibly still, as if it had been put on pause. Then in burst into flame, throwing sparks everywhere. Gasps and yelps told her that the other girls were experiencing similar problems. The fire leaked out of the pendant, burning its way to the center of the circle. There it met with a river, a tornado, and a rocky outcropping, each coming in from the other girls' pendents. 

All four of the elements crept together, and when they all touched in the center, light flashed around them. Hitomi thought she saw a rose in the center, before everything went black. 

* * * * *

"Yuki? Yuki!" Yuki, felt herself being shaken roughly. 

"Wha... what?" she groaned. Blinking, she tried to sit up, but was held back. "What happened?" 

"You fainted." her guardian said, worried. 

"Fainted? No, I didn't," she shook her head, sending her black hair flying. "I...I had a vision!" she declared. 

"A vision?" he asked warily, "Like-" 

"Yes! Just like Usuakari said!" she exclaimed. Pulling herself up, she continued. "He wasn't lying." her voice was full of wonder. 

"Yuki, I don't trust Usua." he said, but she ignored him. he ran his fingers through his dark hair, and shook his head. 

"Yamoto, he told the truth!" she insisted. "I saw it...I saw the other worlds... I saw the Magic that he told us about." Yuki walked over to the window and pressed her hand against the cold glass. The sky was clear, and the other side of the colony was visible above them. 

"He told me that there are four realms... and I was born to be the Queen of all of them." 

* * * * * 

Don't shoot me!! I'll have more out soon!! I promise!! *hugs for all* 

Kore was Gaia ja nai. - This is not Gaia.   
Iie, iie. - No, no. 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
http://go.to/ayanami_shrine 


	4. 03: Harsh Awakenings

Disclaimer:   
Read last disclaimer... my muses won't let me write another unsupervised... *sniff* 

Authoress Note: Winter break is only a week away!! My older brother is already home from college, but I still have four more days of school... let them be easy. (Plans: watch movie in Japanese 1st period, watch movie on blowing stuff up (Chem) 2nd period, make fun of movie on Theodore Roosevelt 3rd, fall asleep...errr...watch Macbeth 4th, watch all of the band's field shows for the past 20 odd years 5th, and 6th? Probably take a test. *blech*) 

Well, on with the ficcie! 

Note: More was added to chapter 2, so go back and read it! 

* * * * * 

Elements of Destruction: Chapter 3 

Harsh Awakenings 

* * * * * 

Van placed a wet cloth on the girl's forehead. She had had a high fever ever since Van had found her out in the forest. Van stood up, and picked up the half empty bowl of water. He walked outside and poured the lukewarm water out into the flower beds. He then walked through the small garden to where a stream trickled downhill. Van filled the bowl with fresh, cold water, and made his way back into the old house. 

The house was simple and modest, certainly not fit for a king. All of Van's advisors and councilors disliked their king living there, but Van had decided to live in a regular home like his people. Besides, all of the not-so-gentle urging to move satisfied Van's rebellious streak. His official excuse was that it was more important to rebuild the people's homes than the castle. Thus, the King of Fanelia happily made his home in a house that was a mere step above a hovel. 

He swung open the door, and nearly dropped the bowl. The girl was awake, sitting up in the bed, hugging her knees. She was visibly shaking, and her eyes were clenched shut. Van quickly moved to her side, setting the bowl down on the table beside the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up at him, startled. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained by the tears flowing them. 

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. 

"W- who are you?" she asked, ignoring his question. She brought a hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She never took her cerulean eyes off of him. 

"My name is Van. Are you alright?" he repeated. She sniffed, and looked down at the blankets, before looking back up at him. 

"Yeah, I think- " she stopped, staring at him, her eyes wide. 

"What? What is it?!" he asked, worried. 

"That- that necklace... I saw it..." she said, stunned. Van's hand when to the red pendant around his neck, covering it's inner fire. 

"Where did you see it?" he asked, frowning. 

"In a dream, I think..." she said, and with Van's encouragement, continued, "There were four... me and three other girls. They all had a different color necklace.. mine was blue, and the girl that had the red one... she had short blond hair and green eyes..." she related her entire dream to him, and he listened carefully. "But it was just a dream." 

"No, it wasn't." he said, softly. She looked up at him, surprized. "A dream like that is no dream. Hitomi told me about her visions, and this sounds a lot like them..." he said, and then would explain no further. She sensed the tenderness of the subject of 'Hitomi', and avoided it. 

"What happened?" she asked, not referring to the vision. Her head drooped and she sobbed softly, before whispering, "I don't understand." 

Van sat down on the bed next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened, and then relaxed, and cried into his shoulder. It was a friendly embrace, nothing meant by it at all. Van had comforted enough young women this way, when the people of Fanelia had returned to their destroyed city. Who had not cried when they returned to see their home a pile of rubble, a cross atop it, placed by the Lost Prince Folken, where a husband, a wife, a father, a mother, a brother, or a sister had fallen. Those who had lost everyone, who had no one left to hold on to, held on to their king. Everyone knew that if they saw Van comforting a crying woman, there was no secret tryst going on. They all heard of the king's love, the Lady Hitomi, had all seen her before the day that Fanelia burned. And even though he denied it, they all saw the pendant that he never took off. Everyone but Van knew that his heart lay elsewhere, and he was getting close to figuring it out himself. 

After a while, she pulled away from him. "My name is Relena." she said softly. 

'That's a beautiful name." he replied, and didn't ask anymore questions. She got up, off of the bed, and smoothed her wrinkled skirts. She walked over to the window and looked out, breathing in the fresh air, and letting the sun warm her face. She looked around, trying to determine her location, when her eyes saw the moons hanging in the sky. Or, rather, the moon and the earth. Her breath caught in her throat. No colony had a view like this, and she'd be damned if this beautiful green valley was on Mars. 

"Where are we?" she asked, never moving her eyes from the blue planet in the sky. 

"We are on Gaia." 

* * * * *

"I know what I saw!!" Heero yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. "I don't understand it, but I know what happened!" Noin was shocked to see tears on the young man's face. 

"I understand, Heero." she said. "But I can't believe that she just disappeared in a pillar of light. How would the public react? Top headlines: Relena Peacecraft, Abducted by Aliens." a sudden thought occurred to her, "How would her brother react?" 

"I don't know, and I don't care." he replied, truthfully. "But it happened... and... I've got to get her back." the last part was barely a whisper. 

"Heero, we can't give this story to the public. You've got no proof, and they would go nuts! We've got to make something up." 

"So you'll help me?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure what I can do. I can't launch an investigation, that would lead to panic, and-" 

The door to her office slammed shut. Noin let out an exasperated sigh and followed him. She caught up with him in an enclosed garden right outside of Preventer HQ. Noin was going to say something to console him, but when he slammed his fist into a tree. 

"I failed!" he yelled, looking away from Noin, keeping his face from her view. "I failed her!" he punched the tree again. Heero sank to his knees, cradling his bloodied hand. "I couldn't protect her..." 

Noin put her hand on his shoulder, and said, "Heero, it's not your fau-" she trailed off. Her hand tightened on his shoulder, warning him that something was wrong. "I- I think I'll believe you now, Heero." she said shakily. Heero looked up sharply, wiping away the tears away before the intruder could see his weakness. What he saw was not what he expected. 

A white column of light, the same one that took Relena away, had appeared in the garden not ten feet from where they stood. A dark, feminine figure floated down towards them. Heero stood on shaky legs, hoping with all of his heart. But, as the figure landed gently on her feet, Heero saw that her hair was much too short, the shape of her face and body all wrong. The light faded and they saw that she was facing away from them. She had short, dark blond hair, and was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. She muttered something that sounded like Japanese, and turned to face them. 

"Who are you?" Heero growled. 

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." she replied in halting English. 'Who are y-" the girl's green eyes widened, and then squeezed shut. She fell to her knees whimpering. Then Hitomi slumped, lying, unconscious, on the grass. Noin ran over to her and checked her breathing and pulse. Heero stood completely still, watching the girl carefully. He slowly walked over to her and kneeled next to Noin, who was calling Sally Po on her cellphone. Heero nodded to himself. Don't call the paramedics, keep this quiet. He reached down and brushed Hitomi's dirty blond hair out of her face. 

* * * * *

Sakoto gripped Kaoru's hand tightly as they ran through the thick woods. Kaoru was the only thing keeping her going after... after... 

After the sun set, the two of them crested a hill, and turned around to look back at the camp where their nomadic tribe had made it's home for the last two months. What they saw was not a group of tents and happy people walking about, children darting in and out of tents, and getting in the way of everything. They saw bright flames and dark smoke staining the evening sky. 

They stood very still as they watched their village burn, everyone they had ever know probably dead within. Sakoto felt her knees buckle, and she leaned back against Kaoru. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly. 

"We- we've got to help them!" she cried out, tears falling from her eyes. 

"There's nothing we can do..." he whispered, his voice distant. "Mother..." 

"She's dead?" Sakoto sobbed. "Varie can't die! She can't!" 

"We have to go on." he said, trying to hide his pain. "But where?" 

Sakoto turned from the scene and looked at him. She then closed her eyes. "Fanelia." she whispered. "We go to Fanelia." 

* * * * *

Relena and Van toured his growing kingdom, and he was helping her accept the existence of Gaia. She quickly came to term with the fact that she was not on Earth, Mars, or the colonies. 

They agreed that she should stay with Van in his house, considering that there was little room elsewhere. He borrowed some dresses from some girls for her, and that was that. Fanelia was used to taking in people who had nothing. 

They sat down at a small outdoor restaurant that had been recently built. Van shared with her all he knew about Hitomi's visions, leaving only what happens when you mix the visions, a certain guymelf, and Draconian blood together. That was an experience he'd rather not retell. Besides, unless Relena was Draconian and didn't tell him, that shouldn't be a problem. 

"You love her, don't you." Relena asked, when he was done explaining. Van turned a few shades of red, and shook his head. 

"No, of course not!" he said, and Relena laughed. A waiter who had overhead muttered something to the effect of "Sure, Lord Van, keep on telling yourself that." making Van turn redder. Relena fell off of her chair laughing. Finally! She had met a person of noble birth with a sense of humor! God knows Millardo didn't have one, nor any Romafeller members. 

Relena took a moment to marvel at how fast she had adapted to Gaia, and found that they were still people. She forced herself to stop laughing, and she held her aching sides. 

The waiter returned with their food, and stayed a moment to chat. "You know, Lord Van wasn't always like this." he said to Relena, pretending that the King wasn't right there next to her. "He used to be a sour little boy, but the Lady Hitomi changed all that, she did! When we came back to the city, we hardly believed out eyes! Our little Lord Van had turned into both a responsible adult and a good young man!" he said, and Van grunted. Relena laughed some more. "He was right there with us, helping us put our lives back together. And once that was done, he made friends! Little Lord Van used to be such a loner, and..." the waiter continued his description of Van's metamorphosis, much to Van's displeasure. But he didn't stop the man, because Relena was still laughing, and Van knew that laughter helped. Still, he didn't laugh very often, and he never had since his parents had died. Nevertheless, Van was much more open than he had been. Besides, everything the man was saying was true. 

"Lord Van!" the waiter's monologue was interrupted by a messenger. Van told the waiter to leave, and the messenger whispered in his ear. Relena did not try to eavesdrop, and stood up to look at the sun setting over the mountains, the castle walls casting long shadows over the ground. 

Relena gasped as the landscape seemed to ripple around her. When her vision became clear again, she was standing on the castle walls, in the dead of night. Both the moon and Earth were high overhead, casting a pale light over everything. Approaching the city walls were strange white mecha. "Mobile suits...?" she whispered, shocked. But they were smaller that Mobile suits, and unlike and model she'd ever seen before. 

The one of the strange suits reached out, and shot liquid metal from it's arm. The silver stream was coming straight for Relena. It impacted the wall right below her, and she fell, great boulders from the wall falling about her. Relena screamed as she fell into the darkness. 

Van caught the girl before she hit the ground. She laid unconscious in his arms, her face flushed. She blinked slowly as she came to, and she tried to sit up. 

"Mobile suit..." she choked out. "attacking city... night..." she looked up at Van again before closing her eyes again. 

* * * * *

"Yuki, dearest?" a low voice echoed through the small, dark room. 

"I am here." she said, feeling extremely small and vulnerable. "U..Usuakari, I...I wanted to tell you that... I... I'm going to... agree with your terms..." 

"Very good." he replied. "I knew that you would see the truth." he stepped out from his corner and took her hand. She repressed a shudder. "Soon, all four realms will be ours." he said, his oily voice filling the chamber. She nodded numbly. He gave her his small, fake smile, and drew her into his arms, embracing her. 

She shivered in the cold. 

* * * * * 

You like? Still confused? Good. ^_^ *hugs* 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
http://go.to/ayanami_shrine 


	5. 04: Strange Encounters

Disclaimer:   
Did you actually think I owned them? *snigger* 

Authoress Note: Winter Break ends on Monday. *sob* I don't wanna go back to school!! I don't wanna!! 

* * * * * 

Elements of Destruction: Chapter 4 

Strange Encounters 

* * * * * 

Heero walked into the small guest room where Sally had put the girl. They had taken her to Sally's house, who welcomed them with a worried face. She reported that the girl had only fainted, and was still not awake. All Sally could say was that she was not wounded, malnourished, or dehydrated, so she must have fainted from shock. 

"I'm a field medic, not a doctor." she said. "During the war, my job was to keep people alive until a doctor could help them." 

Heero sat down next to the bed, and waited. She should be awake soon. 

True to Heero's conclusion, she soon stirred, and then shot straight up, gasping for breath. The girl, Hitomi, looked around with wide eyes, instantly alert. Heero reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. He could feel her trembling beneath his fingers. She looked straight into his blue eyes, and did not flinch under his unyielding glare. 

"Who are you?" she asked softly, completing her earlier question. 

"Heero Yuy." he answered. Hitomi nodded, although the name meant nothing to her. 

"Where are we?" _Gaia, please say Gaia, please say Gaia._

"A safe place." his answer was short, to the point, and offered her no useful information whatsoever. Now it was his turn to ask questions. "How did you get here?" 

"The light...?" she offered a weak answer. He nodded, expecting her to continue. "I don't know how it works...or why." she finished lamely, knowing that he was not satisfied. "But I know it didn't work this time." 

He contributed an inquisitive grunt to the conversation. 

Hitomi drew herself together, and put her legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get up. He stopped her, standing up. He wasn't very tall, Hitomi saw, but imposing all the same. An impassive mask had covered his face throughout the entire conversation, but now was beginning to crack. Hitomi saw twinges of pain and barely controlled anger in his face. 

"The light took someone from you." she said. It was not a question. he did not require an answer, and so he did not provide one. Suddenly Hitomi knew that she could trust him. He had seen her and the light. He had seen someone dear to him with the light, and now she was the key to returning that loved one. 

After a long silence, he spoke. "You don't know how or why." he said. Again, it was not a question, but she nodded anyway. "Do you know what?" 

"What the light does?" she replied. A small smile graced her lips. "Yes. It sends people to other worlds." She didn't know why she was being so open with him, but it felt like the right thing to do, and she did not fight it. 

"Other worlds?" 

"Other planets. Like Gaia." 

* * * * *

Kaoru kept his arm around Sakoto's waist, holding her close to him and supporting her as they trudged through the mountain forests. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were splotched from the tears rolling down her face. Kaoru refused to cry, he had to be strong for Sakoto, and for his mother. 

He'd never been very close to his mother, but he had loved her dearly. She had always taken special care of him when he should have been deferred to a caretaker. She never let her responsibilities as an elder of the tribe interfere with those of a mother. 

Until now. 

She'd given up her life, and the entire village burned, while they escaped. Kaoru only knew that he had to run. What he did not know was the all important 'why.' Why were they important enough to save? Why did everyone have to die for them? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a startled gasp from Sakoto. He looked up sharply, his protective arm about her waist tightening. Through the foliage before them stood a great temple, obviously abandoned and worn with age. As they approached it's huge marble base it only seem to grow larger. It was gigantic, built up of green marble inlaid with intricate designs of pink and white marble. There was no viable door or entryway. 

Sakoto broke away from Kaoru, her face full of wonder. She dashed up to the wall, touching her fingers to the patterns. One section caught her eye, were there was no pink or white accents to the green base. Rather, the design was carved expertly into the marble. Running her fingers through the grooves, she recognized the design as not a pattern, but a picture. She admired the engraving as she traced the ridged back, webbed arms, and powerful jaws of a land dragon. As her finger reached the point where she had started, she uttered the ancient word for it. 

"_Senarida._" 

The engraving flashed, the grooves glowing green. The light flooded out of the carving and engulfed her. Sakoto flung her hands up, as if to ward away whatever the light portended. 

"Sakoto!" Kaoru yelled, rushing to her side. The marble slab with the dragon moved, slipping off to the side, opening a door for them. Kaoru grabbed her tight about the waist and pulled her away from the door, and whatever dangers lie within. She wrested herself from his grasp, and did what she was best at: she threw caution to the wind, and dashed down the passage. She was unsure of what was compelling her to enter, but at the moment, didn't much care. Kaoru was left with no choice but to follow her into the dark passage. 

The small passage was lit evenly and dimly from an unknown source. It seemed as if the walls themselves were glowing. They walked no more than thirty paces when the passageway suddenly became a huge room, lit the same way as before. Everything was bathed in the green glow, casting a eerie light everywhere. The walls were not decorated as the outside was, and were all very plain, save the green hue. Sakoto's attention was drawn to the dais in the center of the far wall. There were several steps leading up to the platform. In the center was a pedestal, made of the same material as everything else. Floating above the pedestal was a small golden object. Behind it was a white statue of a girl, reaching out to the object as if to protect it. 

Sakoto found herself walking towards the dais, her eyes fixed on the golden artifact. Kaoru, who was searching the stone walls for another exit should their entrance close, reached out to grab Sakoto's hand. He grasped only air. He looked around and saw her walking towards the dais as if in a trance. He ran after her as she climbed the first step. When he reached the small step, he rebounded back, landing on his back. Getting up, he pounded at the invisible wall which had formed. Sakoto was oblivious to it, and to him. 

She stood in front of the pedestal, and cupped her hands beneath the golden ball floating there. The ball then split, the gold peeling off and vanishing. A green jewel sparkled, hanging in the air. It's levitation seemed to falter and then it fell into her hands, a silver chain trailing it. 

All the lights went out. 

Kaoru, who was leaning against the wall he could not see, fell forward and hit his head on the marble. Sakoto turned at his grunt, and gasped. She ran to him, helping him up. 

"Are you OK? Kaoru?" she asked, healing his cut almost unconsciously. He nodded, and they made their way out of the temple. Sakoto slipped the jewel into her pocket. As soon as Sakoto and Kaoru were safely outside, the door ground shut of it's own accord. 

"Kaoru, what do you think this place is?" 

"Just a temple to some old god." he said, eager to forget the place. Sakoto sensed this, and said no more. They continued on their way to Fanelia, the country protected by land dragons. 

* * * * *

" 'Just a temple to some old _god_?!' " the Goddess raged, stomping around the temple chamber. "One hundred generations of chosen come in here for that stupid pendant, and each one has to drag along an overprotective, egocentric _male_!" she huffed, and threw her hands up in exasperation. The Goddess opened a door in the wall, and stalked out. 

"See you next time!" the statue called out cheerily as the Goddess left. 

"Screw you!" the door slammed shut. 

* * * * * 

Hehehe, beware of All Powerful Goddess on PMS!! You must placate her with virgin chocolate bars (no nuts please), an endless coffee mug, and reviews!! 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
http://homepage.mac.com/ayanamishrine 


End file.
